Just Me and You
by amy.skye
Summary: He knows about his real dad and he is going for it. Life is just getting better for him; he got his loveable mom, his playboy dad, and another playboy dad. Plus, not to forget his weird emo big brother whom he loves so much. This is his life.


**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Hey guys. I am back with a new story entitled "Just Me and You." It's a family themed kind of thing and I've always a big fan of that. I hope you guys can enjoy it. To be honest, I actually already finished writing a new chapter for "Boy oh Boy" but don't know when I will post it. Probably next week since I'm gonna be busy with works now. So, just- wait for it please.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _ **The Dad."**_

* * *

" _Hello there, mister." The boy politely greets the cab driver. "Can you please take me to this address please?" He asks._

" _The tower?" Replied the cab driver, "Why do wanna go there?" He asks; because it's weird for a kid to suddenly called a cab driver this early._

 _For a moment, the boy seems unsure to answer, but since he's already going this far, "I wanna see my dad. He works there."_

" _Oh, okay- wait- how old are you?"_

* * *

The Silver Holdings.

.

.

"Mr Fullbuster, Sir! I didn't expect you to be here this early." Warren; the man behind the desk quickly stands up from his chair and greets his boss. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Is my idiot son in there?" Silver Fullbuster; CEO of the Silver Holdings pointed his finger at his son's office door. "I need to talk to him."

"Urm- wait!" Warren shouts and runs ahead Silver, blocking the door, "Gray is currently busy right now." He gives an awkward smile to the senior Fullbuster.

Knowing what the brown haired guy meant; Silver couldn't help but lets out a deep grunt thinking about what his son's current activity, "Tell him to get it over with and come see me, asap."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _Zeref._

.

.

"No, no, no!" Zeref reads the letter over and over again, just to make sure if he's reading it right. "No!" He screams the last word out loud; part of him, hoping what he just read is just some stupid pranks.

"Mom's going to kill me." A clear image of his mom killing him slowly and painfully suddenly came into his mind- "Damn it. Why did he do that without telling me first?"

* * *

 _Gray._

.

.

"When are you going to grow up?" Silver asks his son, "I thought I told you not to fu- screwing around with the female workers aren't I?"

Gray just lets out a loud chuckle, "Oh come on. I'm still in my youth. Cut me some slack will ya?"

Silver shook his head with a sigh; a disappointment clearly plastered on his face, "You're 30 years old for crying out loud. And the next CEO of the Silver Holdings. You need to start acting seriously with your life." Another sigh coming from his mouth. "Get married or something."

"Get what?" Gray's chuckles grew even louder after that, "No way." The thought of settling down never even exist in his world-

"You're my only son- when are you going to give me a grandchild?"

.

.

"Warren." Gray calls out his assistant as soon as the elevator stops, "Cancel all my meeting, I got a date after this." He winks at him. "And where did I leave my phone?"

"But sir, before that." Warren grabs Gray's arm and leans closer; as if he is trying to whisper something, "There's a little boy inside your office who claims to be- urm, maybe you should see him yourself." He then pushes Gray inside the office-

.

.

"You're kidding right?"

Gray Fullbuster suddenly felt like his world just fell apart; the thing that he scares the most just become reality- a little boy just claim himself to be his _son_ -

"You see all this evidence right?" The said boy pointed at all the papers and pictures he laid on the coffee table. "You are _my dad_."

Gray couldn't believe it- he picked all the pictures again; he wondered how the boy managed to get all the pictures. Some of it was pictures of him back in college- Gray certainly didn't remember if he is ever given someone any of these-

"If the picture doesn't prove enough for you, maybe you should read the birth certificate again." The boy said it calmly and his calmness annoys Gray the most.

But, he did read it again anyway, "Listen kid, just because there's my name in here, doesn't mean I am the father." Gray taps his finger on the file, "There are a lot of people who have the same name."

"You're the only Gray Fullbuster who was born from Magnolia." Said the boy.

"But, still."

"We can do a blood test if you want." He cut of Gray again; with a smug look on his face. Gray was taken back and somehow amazed on how much confidence this little guy has.

" _Maybe he is my son after all."_

* * *

 _A few days ago._

 _._

 _._

" _Lucy, sweetie, you've been the best family I've ever had."_

 _Cana leans closer to her sister in law. "And you know all my secrets anyway- so." Her lips slowly curve into a sheepish smile, "Can't you just tell me who's the real father is?"_

 _Lucy shook her head, "Fine, since you're so desperate. I'll tell you, but keep this a secret especially from Gildarts. He gossips too much."_

 _Cana made a gesture by zipping her lips with her finger, "Promise."_

" _Anyway, I don't really know a lot about the guy, but we went to the same college." Lucy suddenly laughs, "There's this one night, at a friend's party, we got drunk and stupid- and stuff happens. So."_

" _Wait- you went to a party?" Cana interrupts; sounded a bit sarcastic since she always knew Lucy as someone who's a strict workaholic-_

" _Hey, I went to parties too- but that was my first college party after three years studying." Lucy laughs again, "Don't give me that look."_

" _What look?" Cana acts nonchalantly, "Then, does anybody know about this? Wait- what happen after you guys did it? Did he know about it?"_

 _Lucy burst out laughing because of Cana's eagerness. "Okay, relax will ya. He doesn't know about it, like I said before. He's not even my friend and I don't really mind at all."_

" _But he's the father. You should mind about it Lucy." Cana rolled her eyes, "Anyway- does Natsu know about this?"_

" _Of course he knows about it. He's the first person I called about the pregnancy."_

 _._

 _._

 _Zeref has just finished his workouts and suddenly a little black haired boy standing closely near the wall caught his attention. It was his younger brother; Rogue- suspiciously eves dropping on the adults._

" _Rogue." Zeref taps on his little brother's shoulder, "What are you doing?"_

 _Rogue turns around and smiles at his older brother; without saying anything to Zeref, he slowly moves closer to grab the teen's hand._

" _I don't like the look on your face." Zeref is all ready on his feet, slowly backing away from the little boy, "You look suspicious Rogue and it's unsettling- and I don't like it."_

" _Can I have a word with you?" Rogue happily leaning closer to his brother, "I have something I need. A favour." Still; with a wary smile plastered on his face._

" _Get away from me, you midget!"_

* * *

Present.

 _Natsu._

.

.

"Luce!"

"Lucy! Are you in there?" Natsu walks around the house looking for the said woman, "Lucy!"

"Lu- Hey Zeref, where's your mom?" He spotted the teenage boy and approaches him, "And what happen to you?" He asks.

Zeref looks half dead lying flatly on the carpet; with his hand neatly folded on his chest whilst staring at the ceiling dejectedly.

"Hey dad." Even his greeting sounds dead to Natsu. "I'm just laying here; contemplating about my life. Just thinking about stuff; like always."

Natsu sighs and decides to ignore the teenage boy; since he is so used to Zeref being emotional and weird all the time, "Okay, you do that. Is Rogue still at his friend's house?"

After hearing Rogue's name; Zeref quickly sits up, "Y-Yeah. He's still with Jackal. I heard Jackal's mom took t-them to the s-ski resort for a w-week."

"Really? Awe- I'm gonna miss the little guy for a week."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Rogue, "Maybe I should tell him, that I'm orphan."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"The Truth."**_

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _ **Gray,**_ _"Hi, I am the father; Gray Fullbuster, nice meeting you. And wow, you're much gorgeous in person."_

 _ **Lucy,**_ _"Thank you. So- urm- I am the mother; Lucy Heartfilia. And you're not bad yourself Gray. Still handsome as always."_

 _ **Natsu,**_ _"And I'm Natsu Dragneel. Just close enough- about losing my patience here."_


End file.
